


The Voices Destroy Families

by lmaowhatssleep



Category: Rust (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Family Angst, I'm Sorry, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmaowhatssleep/pseuds/lmaowhatssleep
Summary: "Radiation does shit to people- makes them.. do stuff they really wish they didn't."..."It takes lives, Tommy."----------Phil does murder and Wilbur is the only one left who remembers.(TECHNOBLADE DIES THIS IS UR WARNING)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: TECHNOBLADE ACTUALLY DOES DIE SOMETIMES
> 
> lol here we go with another fanfic about Wilbur :D
> 
> \----------

"Radiation does shit to people- makes them.. do stuff they really wish they didn't."  
Wilbur lowered his voice, staring into the campfire before him, his eyes fearful and every now and then darting around to check his surroundings. His hands, covered in burns he called "rust" twitching, ready to grab a weapon and attack should it be needed.  
"it.. it makes people do stuff that ends lives, Tommy."  
"..what happened to our older brother, Wilbur? Tell me what happened to him."  
Tommy was doing that look he does when he's set on an idea or wish. His eyes don't move, his eyebrows furrow and his lips press together tightly.   
"you really wanna know?"  
"yes."  
Wilbur's eyes stopped darting around and he stared at Tommy, his expression completely unreadable as the fire crackled and lit up one side of his face.  
"Before I tell you, I promise we're safe now." 

\-------------------- 

"Get away from us! Get away from Tommy!"   
A terrified child, around 9 or 10, held an axe out in front of him, his younger brother, around 3, shaking behind him and tears streaming down both of their faces.  
"Will, put your axe down."  
The man in front of them held his scarred hands forwards, his green eyes seeming to glow and his mechanical wings made of scrap metal scraping together, creating an awful noise that ran through the children's whole bodies. 

The 10 year old took a few steps back, still holding his axe up and grabbing the hand of the 3 year old.   
"Dad, get away!" His voice trembled almost as much as his hands as he glanced around, hoping that someone would hear them from the woods they were surrounded by. 

"Will. This isn't my fault, ok? I don't want to do this-"  
"Why did you hurt Techno? Why did you hit him?"  
"I had to."  
"Why?!"  
The man paused and his eyes widened, his wings opening.  
"The voices, Will. They hurt people."  
"What? Wh-What do you mean? You're being scary!"  
"The voices."  
"Stop! You're scaring us!"  
The image of his older brother's limp body falling to the floor wouldn't leave Wilbur's head.  
It wouldn't leave Phil's either.   
The only difference was whether they found delight in it.  
"Why did you hurt him? He didn't hurt you!"  
"I don't want them to get to him."  
"Don't want wh- you're confusing me!"  
The look in Phil's eyes softened for a second and he seemed human again for a moment, his face filling with worry and concern for what would happen next.  
"Will, when I say run, you grab Tommy and run as far as you can. Don't stop until you're far, far away. I love you, and please know that I can't control what I do."  
His words stuck in Wilbur's mind and never left.   
"Run."  
and Wilbur ran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Run."  
> And Wilbur Ran.  
> ...  
> "Tommy, the voices are real."  
> "Will you.. hurt me?"  
> "I would never. hurt. you."
> 
> \--------------------
> 
> Maybe Phil wasn't lying back then..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE WE GO WOOP  
> a short chapter but we move  
> prepare for next chapter >:)) the angst is coming
> 
> \--------------------

"Run."  
and Wilbur ran.  
He ran as far as his legs would carry him, and as far as he would carry Tommy. He only stopped when his legs completely gave up and he collapsed onto the floor, shaking and gasping for air. He lay there until he got his breath back, when he immediately got to work making any sort of shelter he could for him and his little brother, who was now asleep on the floor.  
At that moment, when the 10 year old child saw the kid he had looked after for years curled up on a pile of dirt, he realised that from now on, it was his responsibility to keep this kid safe, because they were alone now. Completely alone.  
And cold.  
It's so cold.. 

\---------- 

"I was so cold, Tommy. My fingers almost froze off, I didn't know how to make a fire. Eventually I got it, and I managed to keep us alive."  
Tommy was horrified. He always knew they had an older brother at one point, but...  
"So.. our dad.."  
"he killed Techno."  
The silence hurt both of their ears.  
"I never.. I didn't... why??"  
"..I can't control what I do."  
"What?"  
Wilbur looked up from the flames, tears forming in his eyes. He never let himself cry in front of Tommy, so the sight felt like a knife stabbing the blond child through his chest.  
"That's what he told me. I've never known if I believed him or not, but.. recent experiences have made me think that maybe.. maybe he was right."  
Tommy's shoulders tensed and he leaned away from Wilbur slightly.  
"What do you mean?"  
Tears fell down the older's face in front of Tommy for the first time.  
"...The voices. They're real, and they're.. they're getting to me." 

\---------- 

"Wilbur! I made a friend!"  
"What?"  
"I made a friend, Wilbur! His name's Toby!"  
"Oh. What's he like?"  
"He's really fun! He ran into the water with me, and he says that he hunts people and eats them!"  
"...What."  
"He's like a super crazy, evil monster! It's so cool!"  
"Tommy, stay away from this Toby kid. I don't want you near him."  
"What? Why?"  
"Trust me, I want you safe." 

\---------- 

"Voices? What?"  
The fire lit up Wilbur's eyes, making them glow.  
"Radiation, Tommy. It messes up your brain, makes you hear voices. I keep you away from it for a reason. It happened to Phil, it happened to Techno, and now it's happening to me, it's just a lot slower than theirs."  
Tommy moved away more, terrified.  
"How long has-"  
"A while. I didn't want to freak you out. Please don't freak out."  
"Will you.. hurt me?"  
Wilbur's eyes met his little brother's again.  
"I would never. hurt. you."  
His words were spoken with intense certainty. He had spent his whole life protecting this strange little child, nothing could ever change that, no matter how strong. He would sacrifice himself if it meant Tommy was safe, no god or disease would ever manage to change his mind.  
..voices are different, though.  
The voices ruin lives.  
The voices ruin families.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW FOR INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS!!
> 
> "Will! Come on, don't be a bitch! Yknow what I think when you stop me from having fun, Wilbur? I think "This man is a bitch." that's what I think."  
> "You are such a child, come on. Get away from this place."
> 
> ....
> 
> "Tell me what the voices say, Wilbur."
> 
> \----------  
> Ah, brotherly love. It can't be broken! ..ahaha.. °-°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------  
> WOOP ANOTHER CHAPTER  
> less angsty than I thought it would be, I'll try and make the next one sadder >:)  
> \----------

"Will! Come on, don't be a bitch! Yknow what I think when you stop me from having fun, Wilbur? I think "This man is a bitch." that's what I think."  
"You are such a child, come on. Get away from this place."  
Tommy groaned, rolling his eyes and letting Wilbur pull him away from the area he was running around in by his arm.   
"Come oon, I was having fun!"  
"In a dangerous place. Do you know what could happen to you if you keep going near radiation?"  
"my head'll explode 'n' shit and I'll be- I'll be a puddle, Wilbur. A puddle."  
The younger brother tried to keep a serious face, but couldn't hide his smile.  
"Tommy, I'm being serious. You could get seriously hurt. Look at me, I can't play guitar anymore!"  
"Oh, how tragic. You can't write sad songs that make you depressed anymore."  
"Tommy."  
"I don't write sad songs. I just sit here and play my ~tunes~"  
"Your tunes are shit."  
"HEY!"  
"What kind of name is chirp, anyway?"  
"A very good one. Ay, it's better than Your new arsehole!"  
"That's not the name, it's Your new boyfriend. You're a dick."  
"At least I'm not a pussy, Wilbur. Nothing's worse than that."  
"What about being a cannibal?"  
"..Eh. At least I'd be tough 'n' shit"  
"Dead?"  
"I'd rather be dead than a pussy, thank you."  
"What about being a man?"  
Tommy let out an offended groan, crossing his arms.  
"OH, MEN ARE AWFUL, WILBUR. ALL MEN EXCEPT ME."  
"What about me?"  
"You are awful."  
"I'm extremely offended, Tommy."  
"Good!"  
The blond boy stuck his tongue out at his brother, only receiving a disgusted look.  
"Put your tongue back in, it's disgusting."  
"Sorry I'm not all proper! I'm raised on the streets, I am. I don't care about manners!"  
"It shows."  
"Oi!"  
Wilbur tried and failed to hold in a laugh, nudging Tommy and in turn being tackled to the ground.  
"Ow! What the fuck, man?"  
"I'll stab ya, I will! I'll stab ya!"  
"Dude, that hurt!"  
"I'm very sorry, Wilbur. My sincere apologies."  
"I can tell you're mocking me."  
"That's the point!"  
"Get off, you stink!"  
"YOU stink!"  
"Shut up!"  
Wilbur managed to push Tommy off and get up, fixing his hat and brushing himself down with his hands.  
"I could just stay here, y'know. Just lie on the grass forever."  
"No you can't, you'd starve."  
"You could bring me food."  
"I wouldn't."  
"You would, you'd fuss over me and beg me to get up before I catch a cold."  
"I don't want you to get ill!"  
"Yeah, cus you care too much about my health!"  
"What? I just don't want you to get ill, dude!"  
"Memememememememme- I'm Wilbur, and I care too much about everything! No, Tommy, don't go near anything! Don't be outside too long! Don't go near radiation!"  
"You're an arsehole. Get up, or I'll leave you here."  
"Fine." 

\---------- 

"So.. you didn't let me near radiation because it.. does that?"  
Tommy's eyes were filled with fear, only now realising what could have been his fate if he hadn't let Wilbur pull him away from radiated areas.  
"And because it can have a bunch of other side effects, like literally dying, but yes, that was the main reason."  
"So.. I could have got voices in my head?"  
"You're still at risk, and you will be forever. Da- Phil only got them when he was in his 30s, and you're only 16 now." 

"What do the voices tell you?"  
"...I'd rather not say."  
Wilbur avoided eye contact, staring at his hands and fiddling with the gloves he wore.  
"Tell me one thing that they say."  
Wilbur clenched his fists.  
"I'm not going to tell you, Tommy. Repeating what they say isn't gonna help anything at all, it'll just make things worse."  
Tommy was doing the look again. His eyebrows furrowed, his lips pressed together.  
"Tommy, I'm serious. It'll hurt me and you if I repeat them, it's basically confirming what they say."  
"..Fine. I'm going to bed."  
Tommy got up from the tree stump he was sat on and walked back into the house, leaving Wilbur alone with the fire and the voices. 

The fire.. It was so beautiful, so.. magnificent. 

Touch it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The voices were something Phil would never wish upon his worst enemy.  
> Or his son.  
> \----------  
> Phil and Techno memories + the voices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops almost went a bit wholesome in that memory
> 
> \----------

Tommy woke to the sun rising and peeking through the windows, shining onto his face and disturbing his sleep. He opened his eyes, which sparkled a wonderful shade of blue as the sunlight hit them, and sat up, moving his dirty blond hair out of his face and stretching.  
"Tommy, are you awake?"  
Wilbur opened the door, his little brother immediately noticing the bandages wrapped around his hands.  
"What happened?"  
"Hm?"  
"Your hands. They're all fucked up."  
"Oh. Nothing, just an accident with an axe."  
Tommy frowned, recognizing the tone of Wilbur's voice and the look on his face.  
"You're lying to me."  
"Why does that matter? Get up, we have to eat, then go to the dome and collect some loot." 

The younger of the two let the thought go and got up with a sigh, grabbing his spear and putting on his badly made shoes.   
"We should make some new shoes for you, these ones aren't looking too good. I'm sure there'll be some materials in the dome, come on!"  
"Your shoes are falling apart, too, Wilbur. Are you not gonna worry about yourself?"  
"I said come on. There's some meat next to the campfire for you."  
Something seemed off about Wilbur, but Tommy shrugged it off and went to get his breakfast, picking up his normal cheerful demeanor. 

\---------- 

"Techno, watch it, mate! You almost fell over!"  
"Technoblade never dies!"  
Phil chuckled, his wings clanking together. 

NOT EVEN CLOSE BABY TECHNOBLADE NEVER DIES!! 

"Tommy, don't hit your brothers, come on!" 

BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD KING!! 

"Will, your hat! You dropped it!" 

DADZA DADZA 

Phil stood up from the log he was sat on and walked over to the three kids running around in the field in front of him, picking up the smallest and resting him on his hip, receiving a whine from the 3 year old. 

GREMLIN CHILD GREMLIN CHILD 

"Go! Lemme play!" 

TOMMY'S SO ANNOYING 

"You've got mud all over you! Wash time?" 

LOL DROWN THE KIDS 

"Noooo!!" 

DROWN EM 

"..Ok, maybe wash tomorrow."  
Phil set the kid down, picking the second oldest up from lying with his face on the ground and patting him on the head.  
"You good, Will?" 

LOL HE DEAD?? 

"Yeah! I fell over."  
"Oh, no! Are you hurt?"  
"Nope!"  
"Alright, go play!"  
Wilbur nodded and ran off to go and play with his two brothers and Phil walked back to his log and sat down again, trying to focus on his sons instead of the voices. 

KILLZA KILLZA KILLZA 

They'd been getting louder every day since they first started, and it had been almost 5 months now. At least twice, he had locked himself in a room to keep himself from harming anyone, and he had tried taking it out onto trees or walls whenever possible. 

STAB EM STAB THE KIDS 

He had started to wear bandages over his hands constantly, the sight of the burn marks being something that sent the voices wild. 

KILLZA!!! KILLZA!!!! 

He knew it was just radiation getting to him, but it scared him.   
The voices were something he would never wish upon his worst enemy.  
Or his son. 

"Dad, was that you talking?"


End file.
